


A simple moment

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Dorian and Ayden have been together for ten years now. Just a romantic, thoughtful moment.





	A simple moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this year's NaNoWriMo in a different manner. Using prompt lists for short stories. I'll be trying to finish at least one story per day, trying to mostly keep to the 1,667 words per day goal. I've been sitting on this for almost the whole year, so here goes.

Ayden slunk in from the door, back to the hallway. Dorian hadn’t been in the lounge, of the front room; the gardener had been the only soul in the inner yard. The redhead knew he was late; it was almost morning after all, but the older man had promised to wait up for him. Timidly he made his way up the stairs into the bedrooms.

He thought about knocking at Dorian’s private bedroom’s door, but if the man was indeed there, it would mean that he wanted to be left alone. Resigning to a lonely night, Ayden made his way to their common suite. The door opened quietly, and the man noticed that the curtain to the alcove was pulled aside and Dorian was reading in bed among the cushions.

“I thought you were already sleeping”, the younger man said, looking at his lover fondly.

“I promised I’d wait, did I not?” the mage answered, taking off his reading glasses.

“But I’m way later than what I said I would be”, Ayden said, settling on the bench by the door to remove his boots. Always a bit of a circus with only one arm.

Even with the prosthetic arm, it was difficult. Even after ten years.

“Want me to help?” Dorian offered and made to get up but stayed when Ayden shook his head.

“You would think”, the redhead said, exasperated, “that after all this time, I’d know how to do this!” Sighing, he straightened himself and started to undo the straps holding the fake appendage in place.

Dorian was still looking at him, frowning. “Is something the matter, amatus?”

Ayden sighed again, silently cursing the other man’s astuteness. “It’s been a long day, ‘s all”, he said, but when Dorian continued to frown at him. “It’s just a bit sore again”, he admitted, approaching the bed.

“Want me to help?” the mage knew the gentle electric shocks did wonders to Ayden’s aching stump, but the younger man very rarely agreed to take the magical relief, so when the redhead sighed a quiet “yes, please”, he know it was serious.

Ayden sat on the edge of the bed and Dorian scooted behind him. The dark-haired mage helped Ayden shed his undershirt, his soft hands lingering on the wide shoulders and taut muscles.

“Maker, you’re beautiful”, Dorian sighed, kissing the younger man’s shoulder softly.

“Dorian”, came the hoarsely whispered answer. Ayden leaned his head towards the other man.

“I’ll ease your pain, first, amatus. Then we can do whatever we want. Just let me help first.”

“Please.”

The next moments passed in pleasant silence, Dorian conjuring lightning into his fingertips and sending them into what was left of Ayden’s left arm. The younger man hissed periodically but didn’t tell his lover to stop. He knew it would ease the ache in the arm.

Soon Ayden was nodding off, and Dorian laid off the lightning. He pulled the redhead into his arms gently whispering into his ear: “You’re such good boy. Are you feeling better?” He caressed the soft hair, gently pulling out tangles.

“Much”, Ayden mumbled, “Thank you, love.”

Dorian hummed, and pulled Ayden down with him onto the soft mattress. “Do you think you’d still manage some playtime?” he asked, a familiar flirty glint appearing into his eye.

Ayden laughed quietly. “With you. Always”, he answered and turned to face his older lover.

He liked these lazy nights. There was no need for fervour, for strong movement, no need for too much foreplay. They were of course very pleasurable as well, but he liked the familiarity in which they could move and make love. Gentle and soft; like the mage always was when they were together.

Ayden rolled to his side, pulling Dorian with him. He was holding them up with his remaining arm, as Dorian removed his pants, and his own robe he usually wore to bed. All their movements were slow, languid, and relaxed. The mage draped his long legs over and around Ayden’s legs and started rolling his hips with a slow pace. Ayden sighed into the crook of Dorian’s neck, letting them fall fully onto the mattress as he wanted to wrap his arm around Dorian’s shoulders. Dorian sighed and pushed himself up a little, not untangling their legs. He looked down at the redhead, smiling softly.

“What is it?” Ayden asked, smiling back.

“I was just thinking how wonderful all this is. You here with me. Still here.”

Ayden let out a small laugh. “That’s what you think when we’re having sex? Clearly I’m not doing a very good job.”

“You’re doing the best job. But, amatus, do you want to enter me?” Dorian asked, running his tanned hands down Ayden’s pale, freckled body.

The younger man hummed. No, this was enough, they could do more in the morning; they had the all of tomorrow together. He shook his head to Dorian.

“I feel like I’ll fall asleep soon, love”, he said, “this is perfect.”

Now Dorian hummed and leaned down to press a kiss onto Ayden’s lips. Soft and gentle again. Ayden raised his head a little, deepening the kiss. Dorian’s hips continued rolling against his, their erections rubbing together, giving off a gentle, warm friction. Perfect.

They came only seconds apart, shuddering and sighing onto each other’s necks. Ayden was asleep within moments from that, leaving Dorian to wipe them down and settle them into the duvets. Then he, too, fell asleep; Ayden pulled close, arms around his wide shoulders.

Dorian woke up first. The sun was filtering through the sheer curtains of the large windows, the gentle breeze blowing in and cooling the room. Ayden was still asleep, now curled against his chest. He looked much younger like this; not like a man close to thirty. Dorian caressed his hair; his beautiful boy. They had both changed during the ten years they’d been together, but their love remained constant.

Dorian laughed, thinking about the fights they’d had. Never anything irreparable, but sometimes vicious. They knew each other well enough to really hurt. The fights were always followed by silent apologies, some tears, and renewed closeness.

He reached for his reading glasses and the book he had discarded onto the side table the night before. He was careful not to dislodge Ayden. He loved mornings like this. Leisurely, calm. Safe.

He read quietly for he didn’t know how long, but then he became aware of eyes on him and looked down. Ayden was looking up at him with those sparkling green eyes, smiling peacefully.

“Good morning, amatus”, Dorian said, leaning down to kiss the other man’s forehead.

“Morning”, Ayden answered, snuggling against the older man. “I am not getting up from here today”, he announced, making Dorian laugh as he remembered a similar scene from years ago.

“You haven’t really changed, have you, Ayden?” Dorian asked, cupping Ayden’s cheek gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from a gift exchange.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/savbakker/art/Dorian-and-Ayden-723506645  
> Again, thank you, savbakker, for drawing my cinnamon rolls.


End file.
